Ten Song Challenge
by JessieLightyear
Summary: Ten Song Challenge about Percabeth Romance of course


Ten Song Challenge

Rules

Set your mp3, ipod, etc . to shuffle

Choose a pairing, friendship, romance, etc.

For every song that comes on you have however long the song is to write a one shot about your pairing, no skipping songs

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs listed here. They all belong to their respectful artist. I also don't own Percy Jackson or Annabeth. I do own a ice cream sandwich and it is currently dripping down my arm.

**Fifteen – Taylor Swift**

Annabeth looked at an old photograph. She was 11, Luke was 18. She sighed and put it back in the album.

"You still miss him don't you?" Percy asked. She nodded.

"I used to think I really loved him you know. He seemed like everything." Percy gave her a half smile,

"I know, I used to think the same thing about Rachel… of course it only lasted like a week… maybe."

"Nice save Seaweed Brain." She said and playfully pushed him. Percy hugged her.

"I've got to be a little smart to keep up with you."

"Just a little." She said. They heard the door open and close. Annabeth looked up from the couch and saw her daughter walk in.

"How was your date honey?" Helen smiled.

"Perfect." She twirled and floated up the stairs.

"So," Percy asked, "you ever think you should have chosen Luke."

"Give me a break, I was 12." She said and kissed Percy. Her husband knew that she had no regrets.

.

**Here Without You – 3 Doors Down**

Percy sat in the apartment. He was looking out the window and waiting. He checked the clock one more time. A hour and a half, she was an hour and a half late. Something had to be wrong. He called her cell phone again and it went to voicemail,

"Hey Annabeth, it's Percy. Give me a call back." Percy set the phone down and walked into the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face and saw and Iris message. It was from Grover,

"Hey Grover."

"Percy, you'd better get to camp. It's Annabeth." Percy's face went pale.

"What happened?"

"Monsters, they attacked her. We've got her at camp, but it's still touch and go. She's asking for you." Percy cleared the message and called out for Blackjack. The pegasus came and flew Percy back to camp. When Percy saw the Big House he ran inside. Annabeth was sitting up and looked fine.

"Annabeth? But Grover said it was touch and go."

"It was, but Aphrodite saw how worried you were and convinced Apollo I should live." She said. Percy ran over and kissed her as hard as he could. She responded just as eagerly. She broke it off quickly.

"Sorry, I'm still really tired." She said. Percy hugged her,

"Don't you ever scare me like that; I don't want to be here without you." She smiled,

"Promise Seaweed Brain."

**She's in Love with the Boy – Trisha Yearwood **

Annabeth sat on the porch of the Athena cabin. She was waiting for Percy. He was supposed to take her for a midnight ride with the pegasus. She smiled and fingered the locket Percy had given her last month for her birthday. She looked at the sky, and then heard a strange sound. She turned around and saw her mother standing there.

"Good evening Mother." Annabeth said.

"Good evening Annabeth. I suppose you know why I am here?"

"Is it about Percy?" Annabeth asked. Athena nodded,

"The boy is not worthy of my daughter. He is brainless and stupid."

"Mother, he's not brainless and he makes me happy. Are you sure it's that you don't like him or you don't like his father?"

"I don't like either of them." Athena said,

"Mother, I don't care what you think. I love Percy. He makes me feel beautiful and smart and funny and amazing without even trying. This isn't about you this is about me." Athena stared her daughter down,

"I suppose all I can do is wish you luck. Perceus," she called out. Annabeth turned to see Percy standing there on the steps, "take care of my daughter. Keep in mind, I can and will spite you should anything happen to her." Percy began to stutter,

"Uh, y-yes Lady Athena."

"Good night Annabeth."

"Good night Mother." She said and turned to Percy after her mother disappeared.

"Did you mean it? Do you love me?" Annabeth turned bright red. She nodded and looked up to find that Percy was moving a lot faster and suddenly he was kissing her.

"Good, cause I love you too." He said and she kissed him.

**You're Gonna Miss This – Trace Adkins **

Annabeth stood at the gates to Camp Half Blood. She was only here for one more summer and then she'd be in the real world,

"Three more months, then I can do whatever I want." Mr. Chase smiled,

"You're gonna miss this one day. Don't forget to make some memories." Annabeth rolled her eyes. She saw her boyfriend, Percy, coming down to the car.

"I'm sure I'll remember something." Annabeth said getting out of the car and kissing him.

A year later, Percy and Annabeth were married. Mr. Chase was helping them paint their apartment,

"It's nice."

"We'll move soon. This is just a stop till a house." Annabeth said

"It's beautiful honey. You're gonna miss this one day. Don't forget to make some memories"

Five Years later, there were two kids screaming at the plumber,

I'm so sorry." Annabeth kept saying

"I understand. My kids are twenty-two and thirty-two I remember the screaming. Just enjoy it; you'd be surprised by how fast they grow up." Annabeth smiled then said,

"Lucy put that down!" and ran off after her daughter.

**Austin – Blake Shelton **

She drove. Annabeth didn't know where she was going, but she had to get away. It wasn't working with Percy. She took a deep breath and stopped at a town.

"This can work." She said and walked into a motel.

A year later, she picked up the phone for the millionth time that night. She knew she should, but she just couldn't bring herself to call Percy. Finally she punched in the 9 digits. It went to answering machine and she heard him,

"If this is the plumber, I'm not paying till you send someone to fix the faucet. If it's Monday I'm watching football with Grover. If you're selling something then don't even bother leaving a message. If this is my mom, yes I'm eating my vegetable and I'll see you at Christmas. If it's anyone else wait for the beep and leaves a message. And if this is Annabeth, I still love you."

Annabeth slammed the phone in its cradle. She must have heard that wrong. How could he still love her? She shook her head and decided to call back later.

She waited three days and then tried again. She heard three rings and then.

"If it's Friday night, I'm hanging out with Tyson. Saturday morning I'm going to help at a camp and won't be back till Sunday. Leave a message and I'll get back to you when I get home. And if this is Annabeth, I still love you." Annabeth heard the beep and said,

"403-876-5172." Then hung up.

Sunday came around and Annabeth was waiting by the phone all day. She knew exactly what she was going to say. When the phone rang on Sunday she picked it up and said,

"If you're calling about my heart, it's still your. I should have listened to it a little more. Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong. And by the way Seaweed Brain, this isn't the machine. Can't you tell it's Annabeth, and I still love you." She waited.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I never should have left. Have you moved?"

"No, I uh, I haven't."

"Can I come by tomorrow?"

"Yes! Of course you can."

"I'll see you then Seaweed Brain."

"Alright Wise Girl."

And up in Olympus, Aphrodite cheered.

**White Horse – Taylor Swift **

Annabeth hung up on Luke. She couldn't believe she'd just ended things with him. He was everything. She curled up in a ball and cried. It took everything not to call him back and say that she was sorry and they shouldn't end. She pulled out a chick flick and put it in; maybe that would make her feel better

The next day, she called Percy.

"I need help." She said.

"What's wrong?"

"He cheated on me, and I can't let him go. Can you come over here? I need some company."

"Of course." He said. 15 minutes later there was a knock on the door. Annabeth opened it and Luke was there,

"Annabeth, she was nothing. All I want is you. Can you forgive me?" Annabeth looked at him,

"No, I'm gonna find someone who treats me well."

"What like that Seaweed kid?"

"Yes, like Percy. While you were sleeping with some girl, he was here for me! He's on his way here. I can depend on him. Not you." She slammed the door on Luke's face and smiled. She heard another knock. This time it was Percy,

"I heard everything." He said and then he kissed her. She smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

**The Other Side of the Door – Taylor Swift**

"Just get out of here!" Annabeth said and pushed Percy away. She slammed the door in his face. She ran up the stairs, flopped on her bed and screamed into a pillow. Why did they always fight? Why couldn't they just work together? As she cried, it started raining. She picked up a scrapbook and looked at the photos. They looked so happy. She sighed. Why didn't he know to come after her? She heard something against the window. She ignored it, but it was there again. She looked down and saw Percy there with a pile of pebbles. She opened the window,

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't let you go. I love you Annabeth."

"No you don't, it's Rachel."

"Nothing happened!"

"Yeah right." She said and slammed the window down. She fell down and started crying again. The pebbles kept coming and she could hear Percy yelling 'I love you.' Finally they stopped and she went down stairs. Percy was walking away. She ran up to him and said,

"I love you too." He looked at her, so hurt and upset, "I'm sorry." He hugged her,

"So am I."

**Teardrops on My Guitar – Taylor Swift **

Percy and Annabeth walked together to archery.

"Hey what are you doing Friday?" he asked.

'Nothing, why?" he shrugged and she smiled.

"Just wondering"

"Oh, how's Rachel?'

"She's great. We went to see _Sherlock Holmes_ Friday.

"Cool." Annabeth said faking a smile.

"Yeah, I think I've finally got it right."

"I'm happy for you." She said and that night cried herself to sleep.

"So we walk into the café and I say, 'Hey can I get a coffee.' And they make me it and I'm like 'Okay can I get something that's not watered down caffeine?" Annabeth laughed. He was so funny. She looked up and saw a shooting star.

"Look, make a wish." She said and closed her eyes. She wished for Percy and everything Rachel had.

Rachel stopped by camp the next day. She spent all day with Percy. Annabeth say them at the lake. He was looking at her like she was a goddess. Rachel was focused on something completely different. She didn't deserve him. She didn't even know him! Annabeth ran back to her cabin and looked at her night stand. She put down the picture of Percy and pulled out her notebook.

_Percy looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see. _

**Lessons Learned – Carrie Underwood**

Annabeth was 98. She'd lived a full life, but she knew the end was coming. She though back to everything. The bridges she'd burned like Luke and the parts of her life she'd walked away from like the old prejudices against her step-mother. She thought about Percy most of all. He'd died two years ago, and she'd spent three weeks in complete sorrow. She thought back to each quest. The first one, where'd she'd spent all her time thinking about Luke. When they had found the Golden Fleece and he'd saved her from the Sirens. Percy had come half way across the country to hold up the sky for her. She felt tears burning up as she remembered what had been important to her then, Luke. How many times had that boy caused her to hurt Percy? She wanted to go back and hit herself for not reliving it sooner. She smiled and took a deep breath. This was the end.

**I've Been Watching You – Rodney Adkins**

Annabeth smiled as her 4 year old son and her husband turned into the drive way. Adam jumped out of the car and ran to her. She knelt down and hugged him.

"Did you have fun with Daddy?"

"I got orange on my lap."

"Oh, why don't you go get in the tub and we'll get you all cleaned."

"Okay Mommy." She smiled and kissed him. Percy was shaking his head.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so stupid." He said.

"What happened now?"

"We hit a sudden red light and his food went flying… then he said shit."

"Where did he learn that?"

"Me." Annabeth giggled.

"He's been watching you."

"Yeah and I'm an idiot."

"He loves you. Did you notice that whenever you take my hand he takes the other one or that he never complains about his food cause you always eat it all? He doesn't just pick up on the stupid habits you have," She said and went off to clean up their son.

Percy smiled and heard Annabeth say, "No matter how many you have, Seaweed Brain."


End file.
